When a baby is crying, there are numerous possible reasons, yet it is difficult to pinpoint which one is the cause for the crying. Parents must attempt to determine if the crying stems from the baby's urge to be fed, need of a diaper change, desire to go to sleep or something else. Even when the baby is not crying, if multiple people are taking care of the baby, they must be synchronized as to when events have occurred; otherwise, the baby may go too long without certain needs being fulfilled. Although writing everything down is a possible attempt at handling such a situation, it has many drawbacks such as being inconvenient and cumbersome to use, particularly when away from home. Additionally, it is easy to forget to write something down, especially when multiple tasks are required, and they happen day after day.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,932 to Reiner et al. discloses a care giver data collection and events reminder system for infants. Information such as feeding times, amounts of consumption or discharge, bowel movements and other events are recorded. Specifically, the data related to when an event occurs is recorded, such as at 11:30 AM, there was a feeding of 4 oz. Based on these recorded events, alarms are able to be set for notifications of future events, such as to feed the baby at 2:30 AM. Icons within a single Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) display are used to permit international use and to simplify the operation of the device. There are numerous buttons of the device which are nondescript. The buttons include one for Mode, Time, Alarm, Amount, Record, and Left/Right/Increment/Decrement. Since there is a single LCD display capable of only showing one type of information at a time, the Mode button is required to toggle back and forth between different modes such as feeding, diaper changing and sleeping. Thus, it is impossible to view the information simultaneously, requiring a user to search for the pertinent information. Furthermore, the time information is displayed in a regular clock format, requiring a user to figure out how long it has been since the last event occurred.